Don't get made
by detective-jay-rizzoli
Summary: based on a headcanon by tumblr user thepriceismeg. Maura needs to do another undercover operation. fluffy one-shot. Rizzles


_A/N: Hey! So, this was a headcanon by tumblr user thepriceismeg. She has a gr9 blog, so if you have tumblr you should follow her or something __ I hope you guys enjoy this fic_

"I'm still not happy with this." I grumbled while clipping my gun and badge to my belt. Maura just smirked. She saw right through my anger and saw what I was really feeling was fear. I couldn't believe that Cavanaugh wanted her to do another undercover operation. It wasn't like it worked out that well last time.

"It's going to be okay, Jane." She said and I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that nothing could happen but my mind was constantly replaying the events of **that **night. The night that I almost lost my best friend forever. I took a deep breath.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked for about the 50th time. Maura just rolled her eyes at me. I rubbed off on her way too much.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, not very convincing. Maura just smiled and squeezed my hand.

**xxxxx**

When the guy walked into the warehouse I immediately spotted the bulge under his shirt, indicating where his gun was located. I tried to clear the fog out of my head and focus, but worry clouded my thoughts. I took a silent breath. I didn't listen to what Maura said to the man. I looked up when I heard him chuckle. I saw that Maura had her google-mouthingface on.

"What are you like a doctor or something?" My heart stopped. Maura couldn't lie. Maura looked up with worry in her eyes, but she just chuckled. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" The man asked. Maura's eyes got big again.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked hesitatingly. The guy squinted and looked at Maura again.

"That noise. It was like a sigh." **Fuck. **Maura couldn't possibly say that she hadn't heard it.

"whatever." The guy said and I had to stop myself from sighing again. I turned around and got ready to tune out of the conversation again when it happened.

You know how people always say that just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes? It was a little like that. Only it wasn't just my life. It was the parts of it that I had shared with Maura. The shot sounded nearly surreal, but the cry of pain from Maura was clearer than anything else.

"Maura!" I shouted before even registering what was happening. I was moving towards her, dropping my gun on the way and not thinking about anything but her. I dropped to my knees and took her in my arms. I held her and whispered in her ear.

"No Maura, please. I love you. I love you, please don't go. I'm sorry. Please. I love you. I can't live without you. Please." I rambled the words on and on. I didn't register the other gunshot and the guy behind me dropping to the floor clutching his leg. I didn't register Korsak and Frost cuffing him or bringing him to the car. I didn't register anything but the woman in my lap. I whispered and prayed and hoped and cried. Suddenly she pulled back a bit with a lot more strength than you would expect from someone that was dying. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes, but she was grinning. Suddenly she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal… a Kevlar vest. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Oh. OH." I felt the blush creeping up my neck and cheeks. I put a hand over my mouth and my heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Tears were still streaming down my face, but they were from bliss. And maybe a little from embarrassment.

"Maura, I-" I got cut off by soft lips pressed firmly onto mine. I closed my eyes and instantly wrapped my arms around her. Her lips tasted like tears and expensive lip-gloss and wine and everything good in the world and I never wanted it to end. When it did, she buried her head in my neck. I stroked her hair and I held her and I loved her.

"I love you, too." She whispered. I tightened my hold on her. For just a few minutes, I didn't mind being vulnerable. I didn't mind that she had and still saw me crying and that I wasn't strong. For now, I could be weak because the thought of losing her made every bit of me shatter and it left me broken. It **had **left me broken. But she kissed me and she fixed me and she healed me. She glued me back together and I held her and she held me and we were together.

"Thank you for wearing the vest." I whispered. She kissed me again and it was like all of the feelings I didn't tell her about for all those years suddenly came out in one kiss. I kissed her with all I had and she took it all and she put it away to keep it safe. And she kissed me back and it was a promise for the future and an apology for the past and it was perfect. For the first time in my life, I didn't care if anyone labelled me as gay or butch or a dyke because I had Maura Isles and if that meant that I was any of those things I would carry those titles with pride. She pulled back before kissing me again and I lost myself in the kiss, knowing that if I wanted, it could last forever. Because Maura and I had forever now. We promised each other forever with that kiss.

_A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think_


End file.
